disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mego
Mego'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0109479/ is a minor character in the animated Disney Channel television series ''Kim Possible. He is one of the members of Team Go and younger than Hego; although it is unclear if he is the same age or older than Shego. His power in Team Go may be an allusion to the Mego line of action figures in that he can shrink to the size of one. Background Personality As referenced by the 'me' in his name, Mego is very self-centered and generally acts in concern for himself more than others. Otherwise, he seems to go along with Hego and the rest of Team Go, more out of boredom than actual heroic interests. He also tends to be resilient towards authority, often complaining about the leadership he is under. Physical appearance Mego is somewhat lanky or just very skinny. He is a little bit shorter than Hego. Mego has dark purple hair and eyes and light purple skin, a side effect of his power. His hair is worn as a messy mullet in a ponytail. His suit colors are black and purple with the same black half-cowl mask type as worn by Hego and the Twins. However, the coloring of the sections are reversed from that worn by Hego and Shego. It is, though, the same as the Wego twins. He is never seen out of his Team Go outfit, unlike Hego and Shego have been. Powers and Abilities *'''Shrinking: Mego's purple 'glow' gives him the ability to shrink down to the size of at least an action figure, allowing him to navigate spaces and move more stealthily than he would be able to at full height. Appearances ''Kim Possible Mego appears in two episodes of ''Kim Possible: "Go Team Go" and "Stop Team Go", having a minor role both times. Viewers can barely see him, but he also appears in "Graduation - Part 2" at Drakken's award ceremony in the row behind the villains, with the Wego twins. Relationships Hego Mego's relationship with his older brother is somewhat akin to that of the relationship between Drakken and Shego. Mego often lampoons Hego's cliche heroic attitudes with dry sarcasm and a biting wit, referring to him as a "big dolt" on occasion and still cares for him. Shego His relationship with Shego is generally untouched, though he, unlike Hego, was able to understand that Shego had crossed the line to villainy. Wego Twins Mego seems to have the best relationship with the twins, being seen talking amiably with them in the aftermath of the events of Go Team Go. Kim Possible Mego is distant towards Kim, often referring to her as 'bossy' and not appreciating her take-charge attitude when working with Team Go. He does not interact with her very often. Trivia *Mego and Shego are the only members of Team Go who have that pouch on their ankles. Although there are a few frame errors in Stop Team Go where one of the Wegos has it too. Gallery Mego.jpg Teamgo0.PNG Mego meets Kim Possible.jpeg Hego and Mego.jpeg Go Team Go (7).png Go Team Go (1).png Go Team Go (5).png 20170804 202959.png|"Looks like my two big brothers and Kim got together to form a squad." Go team Go.jpeg Go Team Go (6).png Go_Team_Go_(3).png 20170712 152954.png Go Team Go 35.jpeg Shego's and her Brothers.jpeg Stop_Team_Go_(43).png References Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Superheroes Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters